dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Age 749
Age 749 is a significant year in the Dragon Ball timeline as it is the year that the Emperor Pilaf Saga of Dragon Ball takes place as well as a portion of Dr. Slump and the ending of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman. Events Main Timeline *'January' **On New Year's Day, Dr. Mashirito creates Caramel Man 004 named Obotchaman who then destroys the Moon in a similar fashion that Arale once did. **January 2, Obotchaman meets Arale and shows her the Earth-Splitter. **January 3, the Moon is once again restored. **Sometime after January 7, Mashirito creates Caramel Man 005 which disguises him as Senbei Norimaki so he can sabotage Arale. Obotchaman ends up foiling Mashirito's plan and destroying Caramel Man 005 thinking that he was helping Mashirito take out Senbei. Mashirito disowns Obotchaman and kicks him out. Obotchaman finds himself a house to live in and literally picks up and takes Sourman's house while he was away forcing Sourman to live in a tent. **Days later, Obotchaman enrolls in Penguin Village High School and becomes part of Daigoro Kurigashira's class. *'February' **Dr. Mashirito creates Caramel Man 006 and 007 to destroy Obotchaman and Arale but his plans end up failing. *'April' **In the first ten days of the month, Bulma enters Senior High School at West City. *'Sometime after April' **Bulma discovers the Two-Star Dragon Ball in her basement. *'Sometime during Summer' **Turbo Norimaki is born. Sometime after he ends up getting killed by an alien spaceship accidentally ramming into him and was revived by the aliens with their technology which ended up giving him the super intelligence, psychic powers and the ability to talk. **Sometime after Turbo gets his powers, Senbei Norimaki dies from getting hit in the head with a coconut and Trampire and Franken take him to Other World but Arale ends up going with them as well. In the presence of King Yemma, Arale ends up angering him by throwing Poop on him and decides to send Arale and Senbei to Hell and fire Trampire and Franken. Just before getting onto the ship to Hell, Chivil manages to sneak both of them back into the living world. *'August 22' **Bulma discovers the Five-Star Dragon Ball in a northern cave. *'Sometime after August 22' **Tokunoshin Omori, Jaco, Tights and Tamagoro Katayude reunite on Omori's Island for a temporary reunion and are visited by Bulma. *'Sept. 1st' **Bulma is on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. **Bulma meets Goku later that day. Bulma discovers that the sphere Goku owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actually the Four-Star Dragon Ball. *'Sept. 2nd' **In the morning, Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi who gives them the Three-Star Dragon Ball. *'Sept. 5th' **Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong, and a woman gives him the Six-Star Dragon Ball. *'Sept. 6th' **Goku meets Yamcha, they battle, only for it to end in a draw. *'Sept. 7th' **Goku fights with Yamcha, leading to Yamcha retreating. Yamcha decides to secretly follow Goku, Bulma and Oolong on their quest. *'Sept. 9th' **Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fire Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. Among the debris, the Seven-Star Dragon Ball is found. **Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night once the Dragon Balls are gathered, and Oolong makes a wish with them, instead of Pilaf. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's Castle. Figuring out the tail is the weakness, Yamcha and Puar cut off Great Ape's Goku tail, restoring him to normal. *'Sept. 10th' **The events of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle occur. ***Goku and Krillin aim to become Master Roshi's students and so are sent to find the Sleeping Princess for him, along the way they defeat Lucifer and his demon army. **Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a maid for him, named Launch. **Later, Roshi moves his house to an island and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough training with the martial arts master. *'Sept. 11th-13th' **Roshi, Krillin and Launch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'Sept. 14th' **Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi at 4:30am. They will spend the next eight months training this way. *'Sept. 15th' **Goku and Krillin continue their training, this time wearing a Turtle shell with twice the weight. *'October 2' **The second term of school begins at Senior High School. *'Sometime before December 25' **Obotchaman uses Turbo's Time Machine to travel to Age 759 to see what happens between him and Arale. Tori-Bot uses it after him to travel to that same year to see what happens to the rest of the residents of Penguin Village. *'December 25' **Mashirito creates Caramel Man 008 to drop explosives into the Norimaki house in disguise as Christmas presents but an unfortunate turn of events causes Midori to throw the sack into the trash and the sack accidentally falls off the dump track onto Mashirito's layer destroying it. *'December 30' **Tori-Bot hosts the "Who's The Strongest In The World?" tournament. Arale is declared the winner after Obotchaman disguised as her and killed Dr. Mashirito now Caramel Man 009 in the final round. References Site Navigation Category:Timeline